vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Little Mac
|-|Little Mac= |-|Giga Mac= Summary |-|1987 Punch-Out!! (NES)= Little Mac is 17 years old, 4'8" (5'7" in the Wii version), weighs 107 lbs and hails from the Bronx, New York. He is interested in getting into the World Video Boxing Association, which has a long history of rookie boxers joining the ranks in an effort to become world champions. He traveled to New York City in hopes of searching for someone that could train him. It was not until he met Jerome "Doc" Louis, who was a former heavyweight champion in his own right, then he began his journey to the top of the World Circuit. He fought through the Minor, Major and World Circuits defeating all the contenders and title holders Piston Honda/Hondo, Bald Bull and Super Macho Man until his final exhibition fight against Mike Tyson in his prime. |-|2009 Punch-Out!! (Wii)= Mac had lost his title as the champion to King Hippo fifteen years ago in the NES game, though his age is shown to be 17 in the game. He has re-entered the WVBA once again to win back his title as champion with Doc Louis as his coach once again. After numerous battles, Mac climbs to the top of the WVBA and defeats the champion, Mr. Sandman, thus allowing Mac to become the new champion. However, all of his previous opponents want to try to defeat him and claim the title, thus Mac goes off to defend his title. He defeats them all twice as both a contender and as part of his title defense rematches and remains the Champ. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C | 9-B | At least 9-B Name: Little Mac Origin: Punch-Out!! Gender: Male Age: 17 Classification: Human, Three-time Championship Boxer Powers and Abilities: Peak Human physical characteristics, Skilled Boxer | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Superhuman Stamina, Transformation (Into Giga Mac) | All previous abilities, Rage Power Attack Potency: Street level (Managed to defeat Mike Tyson at his peak) | Wall level (Defeated Mr. Sandman, who destroyed a small building with a few punches. Comparable to Don Flamenco, who punched a bull so hard that he knocked it tens of meters in the air, Can stop the Bald Bull charge which which would provide this much energy) | At least Wall level (Significantly more powerful than Little Mac, but to an unknown degree) Speed: Peak Human '''(Can block Great Tiger's teleporting attack), '''Superhuman attack speed (Real-Life boxers can punch at 15 meters per second) | Superhuman with Subsonic reactions and combat speed (Outmatched Piston Hondo , who outsped a bullet train and caught katanas for training, when he starts punching in Punch-Out!! the timer slows down significantly) | Superhuman with Subsonic reactions and combat speed Lifting Strength: Peak Human | Class 25 | At least Class 25 Striking Strength: Street Class (Comparable to full power Mike Tyson) | Wall Class '''(Should be comparable to Mr. Sandman and Don Flamenco) | At least '''Wall Class Durability: Street level (Took hits from Mike Tyson) | Wall level (Took hits from Don Flamenco, Can take blows from Aran Ryan, who cheated by using a boxing glove-mace in his title defense rematch. Withstood attacks from Sandman, who destroyed a building in a fit of rage) | At least Wall level (Larger and more durable than Little Mac) Stamina: Peak Human | Superhuman | Superhuman (Varies between fights in Punch Out Wii: from 7 to 55 hearts of stamina) Range: Standard melee range of approximately 5'7" (Extended melee range with Giga Mac by virtue of size) Standard Equipment: Boxing Gloves and Boots. Intelligence: Average; skilled boxer prodigy. Weaknesses: Holds back sometimes. Loses stamina when hit or when his punches are blocked. | Fatigue from taking too much damage Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'K.O. Punch (or Knockout Punch): '''A move first introduced in the first installment of '''Punch-Out!!.' In order for Little Mac to use this move he needs to fill in the Power Meter by either hitting his opponents or taking damage. When the Power Meter is full Little Mac is able to unleash a devastating attack that is powerful enough to knockout an opponent despite them having full health. There are four types of K.O Punch attacks. **'Uppercut:' A uppercut to hit the enemy in the head. **'Hook:' A strike to his opponent in the stomach. **'Rapid Jab:' Fast punches to his opponent's head. **'Rapid Hook:' Fast blows to the victims body. *'Star☆Uppercut:' By landing multiple blows on an opponent, Little Mac gains a Star☆Uppercut, a powerful attack that deals a large amount of damage. These stars Mac can build up to three stars, with each star tripling the attack's power. *'Giga Mac:' Giga Mac is a powered-up version of Little Mac. Unlike the fast and lightweight Little Mac, Giga Mac is a slow, hulking powerhouse, similar to King Hippo. Little Mac becomes Giga Mac after he punches the opponent at certain times. Giga Mac has moves that range from a wind-up punch to an overhead Double Axe Handle. He can also earn Stars just by posing and can also reset the amount of time he can remain in this form. Can still be hurt in this form, but to a slightly lesser degree. Key: Punch-Out!! 1987 | Punch-Out!! 2009 | Giga Mac Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Nintendo Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Brawlers Category:Athletes Category:Martial Artists Category:Punch-Out!! Category:Boxers Category:Transformation Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Rage Users Category:Teenagers Category:Silent Characters Category:Video Game Characters